


i will never be free

by stuckinafernbush



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-26 16:48:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30109017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuckinafernbush/pseuds/stuckinafernbush
Summary: He's sick of Dream.
Kudos: 5





	i will never be free

Overambition was perhaps the main trait Tommy always brought with him. He had dreams so much bigger than himself, and he was more than passionate enough to realise them. With his own hands he had helped to built a nation, a home, he had forged friendships stronger than anyone else. But those with the greatest highs have the vilest lows. The inverses were just as powerful: he had watched the home he loved so much be torn to shreds on countless occasions and each had wounded him more than the last; each wore him down that little bit more until he was so barely present. And though he had made so many friends, he had made more enemies, he was far more hated than loved.

And on each side of the spectrum Dream has always sat, nose upturned as he smirks down from his throne.

Dream. His best friend and his worst enemy. His only friend, at one point. Tommy still can't fully convince himself that they were never friends to begin with. Even when first meeting they hadn't liked each other, yet... nobody cared about him like Dream did. And it was true. But Dream's care is nothing like that of his friends. Dream had always cared for Tommy even more than Tubbo had, but they were so different. Of course they were different, because Tommy never needed to convince himself that Tubbo was his friend. Never. Apart from the times when he did. But Tubbo wasn't like Dream. Any resemblance between the two was all Dream's fault, he knew this, he knows this, it's Dream's fault, everything is always Dream, it's always Dream, it's always Dream, it's always, always Dream.

He's sick of it always being Dream. He's sick, so sick of that ugly shade of green. He sees it and he gags. But it doesn't stop. It never leaves him alone. He tries to close his eyes, and instead of black his world turns bright green and he can feel the bile trudging up his throat to come and remind him how much he hates that _bastard_.

The difference between Tubbo and Dream isn't how strong their 'friendship' with Tommy was, but how it was formed, and how it felt. Tommy never needed to do everything to impress Tubbo. If he did it was only because he wanted to. And, at least at the time, he felt so happy to have Tubbo. But his friendship with Dream felt so off. Maybe it was because he knew somewhere in his heart that it _was_ off, that a friend shouldn't make him feel that way. Every day. Tubbo never tried to hurt him; Dream had almost taken his hearing away completely. 

So why did he keep going to visit Dream? He deserved to be imprisoned. And now that he was locked away behind such heavy protocol, Tommy never had to see him again. If he tried to forget about Dream he would've been able to get close. But he kept coming back.

It's Dream's fault. That's why. It's his fault that Tommy was going back. And Tommy isn't sure how, but he knows it's true. It's all Dream's fault. 

And even if Tommy tries to, he knows he can't forget him. If he ignores Dream forever, if he blocks him out completely and never looks at him or hears him again, he will still remember.

Because Tommy is nothing without Dream.

Even in death.

_"No, stopstopstop— stopitstopitstopitstop—!"_

**Author's Note:**

> really short dsmp fic because i have major brainrot over it... it is definitely not as long as i usually like to write but i feel like it's kind of nice this way so i hope u liked it :]


End file.
